


sweet as anything

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Gender Changes, F/F, First Time, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is embarrassed about certain aspects of her body. Hermine is considerably more enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet as anything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally satisfied with this, but it's been too long since I've written anything, and I had to do something. This is loosely based on a kink meme prompt I saw a while ago, but I never saved the link and I don't think this is quite what that person wanted, but it's definitely the fic I wanted to write.

According to some hasty Google searches and a few derogatory remarks from past partners, Newt is apparently a squirter.

She didn’t think it was weird when she was a teenager, riding her fingers in her bedroom, but now she’s not so sure. A lot of people never commented on it, but a few boyfriends did, and a couple girlfriends as well- always telling her it was gross, that _she_ was gross, and it sort of killed her sex life.

Newt Geiszler has always been big on gross, but cool gross, like kaiju guts or snake skins, is very different from being _called_ gross. It hurts her, deep deep down, where she likes to pretend she can’t be touched, because _surprise_ , her ego is nowhere near as big as she’d like it to be. So fine, whatever, she’ll make do- she contents herself with her vibrators and dildos and her fingers and it’s fine, it’s fine. She’s _totally_ not embarrassed by the stains she leaves on her sheets. She can get by on her own. It’s fine. It’s totally fine.

Then Hermine Gottlieb _ruins_ it.

 

ooo

 

Hermine Gottlieb has a gaunt, pale face, almost always with an expression like she’s just smelled something rotten. (And, okay, in Newt’s lab, that’s not completely unlikely.) She’s sharp and grouchy and she dresses like a sixty-year-old professor.

But she’s _brilliant_ , definitely as smart as Newt is, and innovative, too, and fun to argue with. She’s tall and slender and she’s got these big, gorgeous brown eyes and _maybe_ Newt likes her a little bit or whatever. No big deal.

Except it _is_ a big deal, because whenever Newt lets herself think that Hermine might like her a little bit too, and she desperately arches her fingers into herself, imagining Hermine whispering filthy things in German- just before she orgasms, that flood of fluid spills onto her hand. She pictures Hermine scowling at her- not in her usual way, but the way other people, other partners have, and the mood is killed instantly.

Newt can handle rejection, she’s _good_ at handling rejection, but the idea of being rejected by Hermine- fuck no. Hermine is one of the only people in the Shatterdome Newt considers a friend, and definitely one of the only people who considers her a friend too. She doesn’t want to fuck that up- she doesn’t want Hermine to be one of the people who calls her body disgusting and never touches her again. So Newt has resigned herself to crushing from afar, never to make her fantasies a reality.

But there’s Hermine again, slowly shifting the balance to suit her, no matter how much Newt scrambles to get it back.

 

ooo

 

In Newt’s imagination, she always makes the first move, but Hermine is the one who presses a hand to the back of her neck and kisses her.

Newt’s mind flares with desire, focused on nothing but reciprocating that kiss. Finally, finally, _finally-_ Hermine, running her fingers through her messy hair. Hermine’s breath hot against her cheek. Hermine deepening the kiss and chuckling when Newt presses her body flush against hers.

“I’ve wanted to do that for quite a while,” she says, and god, her cheeks are pink, the same pink they turn when she’s embarrassed. That’s so cute Newt could just _die_. “Normally I’d suggest moving a bit slower, with a bit more propriety, but...I’d quite like to take you to my room now.”

“Oh, _hell_ yeah,” Newt gasps, and all of her fears are drowned out by her pounding heart and the thought _Hermine wants to have sex with me sex with Hermine oh my god finally finally finally_

Hermine’s quarters are impeccably neat, and Newt pauses for a moment to stare around. It’s not the sexiest environment, with the bare walls and furniture at perfect right angles, but there are no socks or old panties on the floor, so it’s better than Newt’s room by a mile.

Hermine prods the bottom of her cane against Newt’s stomach and nods at her bed. “Strip and lay down,” she says firmly, and god _damn_ , is she a mind reader? Because literally all of Newt’s fantasies involve Hermine acting like this. Newt surreptitiously pinches herself, just to be sure, and yeah, it’s real. This is happening.

Hermine pauses in pulling off her shoes and fixes Newt with a hesitant look. “This- is this all right? I can be...a bit forceful-”

“No! No, trust me, this is _perfect._ ” She tosses her shirt off as enthusiastically as possible to demonstrate. “Dude, _you’re_ \- you’re perfect. I promise you, I will not shut up if anything I don’t like happens.”

Hermine smiles crookedly (god _damn it_ , her stupid crooked smile is so charming, what the hell) and nods. “I don’t doubt that. Now, is there anything you’re not comfortable with? I don’t plan on anything too, erm, kinky,” she adds hastily, and the word sounds so funny in her voice that Newt can’t help but grin. “I just want to know your boundaries.”

“Hermine, gorgeous, I am down with anything you throw at me. I’ve- I’ve waited a _looong_ time for this.”

Hermine’s smile grows and she schools her expression into something more serious before she nods at the bed again. “Lay down, Doctor Geiszler. I have big plans for you.”

Newt is more than happy to obey, especially because it’s easy to observe Hermine naked from the bed. She’s so _beautiful_ \- skinny but solid, with more muscle in her arms than Newt expected. She pulls her hair out of its tight bun and lets it fall over her bare shoulders and Newt _still_ can’t believe she’s seeing this, but it’s all real and amazing.

Hermine turns around a minute later and Newt grins broadly. Strapped to a harness around her hips is a lilac dildo. “This will be easier on my leg if you ride me,” Hermine says. “Is that all right with you?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah.”

Hermine sits down on the bed and slicks the dildo with lube from her nightstand. Newt barely waits before she lowers herself down onto her and bounces eagerly. “Oh man,” she sighs. “What should I do for you after this?”

Hermine rests her hands on Newt’s hips and smirks. “I was hoping we could put that mouth of yours to good use for once,” she says, and the implication makes Newt shiver happily and bounce harder on the silicone cock.

“You’re way sexier than I expected,” Newt says. “Like- like, _fuck_ , I knew there was a babe hiding under those grandpa sweaters, but I never expected _this_.”

Hermine arches a perfect eyebrow at her. “I may not have a particularly _active_ sex life, but I do have a libido, darling.”

“Oh, _god,_ call me that forever and ever.”

Hermine grins and whispers _“darling”_ again as Newt rides the dildo harder and harder- her orgasm is so close already, that’s how goddamn sexy Hermine is, _fuck_. She can feel it pooling hotly in the bottom of her belly, and she pulls almost all the way off of the dildo for a final thrust-

-and then it happens. _It_ , the big one, the bane of her goddamn existence. Right before she orgasms, that liquid shoots out of her and lands right on Hermine’s stomach. “Oh, _fuck,_ ” she gasps, and she pulls away, rolling onto her side so she can run in case she’s ruined everything.

Hermine blinks, then dabs a finger in Newt’s fluid mess. “Hm,” she intones mildly. She turns to Newt and takes her hand. “Are you all right, love?”

“I’m- I- I didn’t mean to do that, oh my god, I forgot, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Do what?”

“ _That!_ ” She gestures wildly at the puddle on Hermine’s stomach. “It’s- it’s gross, I know, I’m sorry-”

Hermine’s brow furrows. “It’s not ‘gross’ in the least,” she says. “Ejaculate is nothing to be ashamed of, darling, it’s completely normal.” She frowns and pulls off the harness so she can lay on her side, the one with the healthy leg, and look directly at Newt. “Have- have people told you this is ‘gross’?”

She nods, not totally trusting her voice right now.

“Oh, sweet girl.” Hermine pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. “Whoever they are, they are a fool. It is your body responding to sex in quite a positive way.” She kisses Newt’s jawline and growls, “And it is _remarkably_ attractive.”

Newt stares at her. “Oh, c’mon, don’t-”

“I mean it, darling. Come here.” Hermine sits up again, cushioned by her pillows, and beckons Newt to return to her previous position. Newt hovers awkwardly, her knees on either side of Hermine’s thighs. Hermine slides her hand between Newt’s legs and makes a pleased sound. “So slick already. Mmm, darling, this will be delightful.”

Newt inhales sharply as Hermine slips a finger inside of her. “H-Hermine-”

“Yes? Is this all right?”

“Yeah- yeah, it’s... _god_. It’s g-good.”

“Excellent.” She palms Newt’s ass with her free hand and smiles. “I’d quite like to try cunnilingus next time. Especially if you did _that_ again, with my face still between your legs...”

Newt’s face _burns_ , but more with arousal than embarrassment. She clears her throat and says, “J-Jesus, just say ‘eat you out’, you’re- you’re so- _god_ -”

Hermine chuckles and kisses Newt’s belly. “Yes? What was that?”

“ _Asshole_.”

Hermine slides a second finger into Newt and scissors them both, and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly the orgasm rocks her body. She cries out wordlessly before collapsing onto Hermine’s chest.

“Well?” Hermine laughs. “Have I proved myself?”

“God, yes,” Newt mutters into Hermine’s shoulder. “Give me, like, five minutes before I take care of you.”

“Oh, I’m quaking with anticipation.”

“Shut up, loser.”


End file.
